silverandbonefandomcom-20200213-history
Victor Milton
Personality Curious, playful, optimist, sensitive, forgiving. Greets every human and werewolf he meets as a friend and wants to play with them. He tries to comfort those he thinks are sad, and flees from those who are angry. He isn't always accurate with this assessment, and playing and comforting overlap. The only fighting back occurs while playing. If something conflicts with his view of the world, he panics until he forgets the uncomfortable news. Background Born in the wrong form: He was born to werewolf parents. While all infants tend to put inedible objects in their mouth, Victor continued to lick and sniff things at age five. Grabbing things in his mouth felt more natural than using fingers. He knew he shouldn't slobber everywhere, but his wolf behaviors emerged more often than a normal human child should. He whined about having to wear clothes and not being able to have fur. His parents wanted to keep him at home, and bring him to the woods only during full moons. Victor protested and his parents gave in. Carl lived in the woods, so he kept a close watch on Victor when he visited. Learning about humans: Being permitted to act like a wolf made pretending to be human more manageable. His pack told him that certain behaviors aren't appropriate in front of humans. When he was calm enough to behave in front of them, he was curious about those creatures. He tried mimicking his parents, but that was rather unnatural, and copying Carl was far more fun. Since his parents wanted him to go to school and be with humans, Victor obeyed. In first grade, his inability to focus led many to assume he had some mental illness. The biggest cause of this distraction came from the demand from his parents that he keep the lycanthropy a secret. Whenever anyone asked him about life at home, he froze. That led to investigations into his family under suspicions of abuse. Fortunately, the werewolves managed to satisfy the concerns. Back at school, Victor was a slow learner, both of humans and the subjects they were supposed to learn. His parents continued to teach him how to act human and Carl showed him how he was a wolf. Crowned Alpha: Victor did notice that his pack seemed to avoid wearing their fur. Carl seemed to understand how Victor wanted to be a complete werewolf, so they became closest friends. When Victor mentioned how he wanted to be just like Carl, Carl was terrified. Carl showed Victor what his job is, including being ripped apart and murdering a human. Victor had never seen the rage before and wanted to help his pack. Victor wanted to share the burden by being as omega as well. That was when Carl realized that he worshiped Victor as Alpha. Victor then noticed how the rest of his pack served him. Victor responded by trying to please his parents. He became more sensitive to their emotions. Their disappointment hurt him more than any punishment they could've delivered. His parents also didn't feel like they were in a position to discipline their pup. His pack loved him and would obey him unto death. Victor didn't want to command them to do anything, so he tried to maintain the status quo. He didn't want to see humans being killed, but believed it to be necessary to keep his pack healthy. The exception came when talking with Carl about his own problems. He made Carl promise not to use any part of the conversation as a reason to kill someone. Werewolf form gained: For awhile, it worked. He went to school and his dedication to his studies paid off. When he needed comfort, Carl was there to offer encouragement. While the rest of his pack despised their condition, when he was with Carl, he would be proud of what he was. He spent a lot of time trying to shift. When he succeeded, he spent the rest of his summer vacation in that form, playing and hunting with Carl. When he tried to shift back, almost immediately, the wolf called to him. They tried coming up with techniques to make it easier for him. His parents colored the windows so he could use his werewolf form at home. Victor practiced human activities in his true form to avoid having to shift out of it. Doing wolfish activities as a human seemed to work, so he ran outside to wherever he needed to go. During his first week of high school, he used his human form from the moment he stepped out of his home to the moment he returned. He used his wolf form the rest of the time and felt like one during the running. After that week, it no longer felt like enough. Concentrating in school grew difficult again and after a few months, he needed to find places in that building to wolf out. It was obvious to all werewolves that Victor despised his human form. Victor wanted to be able to tell someone about himself. When he thought about his past, he realized how little of it involved real interactions with humans. He wanted to show someone, but feared that he would hurt the weak human. Carl assured Victor that the world would not end if he revealed himself. His pack tried to convince him that exposing their secret was okay. Victor knew his pack killed humans, and if the humans knew he was a werewolf, they might try to kill him. Just thinking about that made him sick. His wolf tried comforting him by bring out his werewolf form, but instead it worried Victor with how easy his human form escaped him. The secret is out: Victor was not the first werewolf to reveal himself; Carl and a new werewolf were. The humans responded in the way he feared. Even if they weren't aware of werewolves, and most didn't see the werewolves, they were still hunting Carl because he murdered them. His pack felt a little comfort since no one was looking for werewolves and they knew Carl could take of himself, but this was threat they weren't ready for. Victor could tell that they wanted to rise up and defend Carl, to rid the woods of the exploring human hunters, and maybe even seek the extinction of the human race. It was harder for his pack to release this stress on Carl, but they managed to hold it in because they knew attacking humans would hurt their Alpha. Even as the humans were focused on Carl, Victor still wanted to reveal himself at school. He had been planning his "coming out" for awhile now. A student attacked him and while Victor tried to remain human, he needed the protection of his wolf. He managed to escape the classroom before the transformation was complete. He couldn't escape the building entirely, but running down the street certainly would've gotten more attention. Instead, he hid in the principal's office. Victor wrote "Call Mom" repeatedly until the staff obeyed and his mom came to sneak him home. Officially, the school sent word that Victor had contracted some illness, but they weren't sure what. Since he had always acted rather odd, it wasn't too difficult for most to believe that Victor had some mental illness and needed treatment. Those who caught a glimpse of a partially furred Victor suspected something else was going on, but contacting Victor's family would provide no answers. Victor tried to return to human form, but after a week, no longer felt any desire. He could continue to attend school through his computer. Being able to use his true form actually made his studies easier. A leader emerges: One day, one of his classmates stopped by to work on a project together. Victor made no effort to hide who he was, and to his astonishment, the human showed no fear. For about an hour, Victor had a friend. Then his parents collected their human child to protect him from a monster. By this time, the authorities had discovered that Carl had relations with specific people, the members of his pack. Since Victor's entire family was part of the pack, it was not uncommon to suspect that these people were involved. So if anyone talked about Victor being an animal, it was assumed that meant Victor was Carl's student. Feeling Victor's pain, his pack considered removing Carl from the pack and giving him to the humans. No one had ever been kicked out and Victor did not want to be a part of it. He also knew that his pack depended on Carl's services. So, Victor, having the support of his pack, brought Carl the message that he would be sacrificed to the humans if he continued to kill. Then, Victor added his own message. He would personally kill Carl if he hurt any human ever again. Before he left, Victor reminded Carl how much he loved him. When Carl refused to eat, Victor made sure his pack kept him alive. Carl made sure Victor never felt alone and now he got to return the favor. Victor continued his Alpha job when dealing with the humans. Since Carl's discovery, many humans formed independent search parties and explored the woods. Fed up with the lack of success by authorities, the mob grew restless. But now, they were getting organized. Every human within a few miles of the forest had either vacated to a "safe area" or had joined one of the search parties. Knowing that Carl would eventually be found, Victor had his pack meet one of the groups. While these humans weren't particularly well-trained, and certainly not against a werewolf, his pack felt uncomfortable. They wanted to protect Victor as he, alone, approached this army of sorts. Victor hoped that has a bowing werewolf, he would convince the humans that he was not a threat. Maybe then he could somehow explain to them that Carl would never kill again. Carl, however, was not aware of this plan, and charged at them. In the confusion, Victor got shot in the back of the head and fell unconscious. Thanks to the angle, it wasn't a fatal blow, but the injury would hurt his mental capacity. His pack sought revenge and trampled the pretend soldiers. Then they turned to the woods to kill those invaders. Life gets worse: When Victor was able to move again, his drowsy body pulled him to his home. He ate the food inside and waited for his parents to come home. His hunger increased, but he refused to leave until Carl found him. Victor hugged him, believing Carl to be his dad. They went outside in search of food. Victor tried to track something, but ended up wandering to where some human soldiers fell. Victor poked each one, hoping that they might wake up. He concluded that they were dead and cried over each one, including the one who shot him. Once he was done, Carl carried him to where the food was and made sure Victor was full. Victor wondered where the rest of his pack was. He was still wearing the blood they left on him. Carl explained to him that they all died trying to protect him. Carl provided a rock for each werewolf and they spent the day spilling their blood onto each stone as they mourned. Victor hugged Carl, grateful to have someone alive. Memory loss: Victor didn't understand why Carl wanted them to leave. Even if Carl tried explaining to Victor that they were being hunted, Victor wouldn't have known what that meant. He watched Carl pack meat and water, sensible items, and clothes, which seemed unnecessary to a werewolf. Victor added a hand weight to the luggage since that was his favorite toy. Victor enjoyed their journey as they played, hunted, ate, and drank together. Occasionally he witnessed Carl use a human form and speak in a strange language. Victor assumed he did that to interact with similarly shaped creatures, but why would anyone want to use that form? After being defeated by a door, Victor decided that a human form has its uses, but he didn't remember ever having one. Victor had forgotten practically everything that happened while he was in human form. Carl tried to keep Victor from humans since Victor loved his life as a werewolf. However, Victor would manage to find some. He greeted them as friends, thinking that they werewolves in human form, and never understood why they tried to hurt him. After Carl killed his attacker, Victor mourned. They comforted each other from the loss. As far as wolfish things were concerned, Victor would not have survived on his own as a hunter. His injury forced him to have to relearn how to track, chase, and kill prey. After a year of training, his ability and strength improved. He was unaware of how thin Carl was becoming while Carl worked to protect him. Carl never acted unhealthy, so Victor had no way knowing how sick he was becoming. All he cared was that they loved each other. Victor was never sure where they were headed or why they were traveling, but he assumed there wouldn't be an enemies where they were going. If he had been told that they were going to Chambury because of the werewolves there, he would wonder why they didn't stop anywhere were they had found werewolves. The people Victor was thinking about were actually humans. He would be excited to find werewolves using the werewolf form. The surviving humans of the city assumed that vigilante and serial killer Carl had been killed in the woods, either by some hunter, or one of the menacing animals that now seemed to roam the woods. There weren't any more animal attacks, but the people feared that something was still out there and tried to prepare for it. For the few who saw a werewolf, it was easier to just pretend it didn't happen. Random Facts When he learned that humans and werewolves were different, he decided that he would be a superhero. He thought that when humans fought, they were werewolves dealing with their rage like his pack had to. He was unaware of bullying. Thinks that humans, werewolves, and wolves are the same species, but recognizes that those wearing skin are weaker than those wearing fur and tries to be gentle with the weaker Considers all humans and werewolves to be friends (with himself and each other) Has never killed a human and lacks the willpower to do so Loves being pet, always had Limited understanding of spoken English, depending mostly on body language Most memories of his past occur as nightmares As a general rule, if he can't use it in werewolf form and hasn't seen it in action enough, then he doesn't know what the human item is, but will be curious. The worst exception is with items humans have used in attempt to kill him - no matter how often he sees it, he can't grasp that such items exist Mourns all humans/werewolves who die, including those who attempted to hurt/kill him or other humans/werewolves. Has no desire to use a human form, even when it used to be an option, and believes he never had the option The hand weight toy was used in a somewhat more elaborate sport, but Victor doesn't remember it. He only remembers the training he did with Carl, which amounts to a combination of wrestling and tug-o-war. Virgin, and no desire to change it (see Character Use) Loses blood easily, but has yet to suffer any visible permanent damage beyond his head Blood has special meaning for him. One's blood is viewed as an extension of oneself. Leaving it somewhere is to declare one's presence. Putting blood on someone means "I love you." Putting blood on someone who has died, or on something represented them, is an act of mourning. Originally had a bald spot, but it was healed by Margaret. Abilities Human: None Were: At-Will Shifting (Rank 0) Regeneration (Rank 2) Tough Hide (Rank 1) Survival Instincts (Rank 1) Through Scent Alone (Rank 1) Controlled Instincts (Rank 3) Clan Abilities: Inner Peace (Rank 2) Lycanthrope's Call (Rank 1) Protective Rage (Rank 1) Descriptions For Alternate Forms Note: Victor's spirit form does not currently exist outside of his mind. Form: Spirit Blood. Depending on his mood, resembles a wolf's circulatory system with capillaries acting as fur, or decays into a puddle of blood. Character Use Since Carl is protective of Victor, if you are considering causing harm to Victor, we'll probably need to come up with something that keeps Carl from trying to fight your character. So, let me know if what you're planning will lead in that direction. There might be a way to make it work. Otherwise, the standard no sexual relations/maiming apply. Character Relationships Autumn Isen - Has a bit of a crush on her. Aunt Broken Fang - Mom. Wonders why she doesn't live with them anymore. Carl Truman - Dad. Loves him lots. Cain Hargreaves - Adopted Brother. Lots of fun. Loves him lots. Harris's Spirit - Too scary for words. Marcus's Spirit - Loves his spiky friend. Gives especially warm hugs. RP Logs Lost Puppies - Found a fun place with lots of friends. Played with a friend (Jonas Stidolph) until he found a dead friend (human turned hamburger) and mourned over him. Spent the night with Dad there. Worthless Piece of - Shared blood with Aunt Broken Fang and now views her as mom. The Trouble With Teacup - After chasing a rabbits and a funny looking one (a house cat), meets a very special wolf, Autumn. Develops a bit of a crush. Pain Management - His blood disappears and while the physical wound heals, Victor weeps. After being put into a magically induced coma, meets with Harris in the spiritual realm. Finds little comfort. Mother's Touch - Eventually wakes from nightmare (Pain Management) in the company of Mom and Dad. Believes they will be living as a family again. Bloodied Spirits - Meets with Marcus in the spiritual realm. While still quite unstable, Victor finds some comfort in the fiery spirit. Zeke's transportation service - A friend (Zeke) takes him on a trip. Victor doesn't know where or why. Blood Brother - A friend (Cain) comes to visit and after some playing, they share blood. Victor realizes that his dad has adopted the new wolf as Victor's brother. Having a growing family excites Victor. Category:Characters Category:PCs Category:Versipellis